Jecht's Contest History
Who is Jecht? Jecht is the man, perhaps the manliest character in the entire Final Fantasy series. I love his character design, and I love the gruff voice, which is totally fitting for him. One of the things I always thought was neat about Jecht was how that, for the first half of the game, almost all you ever saw or heard of him was from Tidus's perspective. While some of the things he remembers about his father are true to an extent (Jecht admits that he did tell his son to give up blitzball once, which caused Tidus not to speak to him for a week), not all of the details are entirely accurate because his hatred for him tends to skew his perspective on those events. Jecht was hard on Tidus in an attempt to try to toughen him up and make him want to work harder to beat his old man, but Tidus doesn't remember it that way or realize that was what he was trying to do, so his interpretation of what really happened gets thrown off a bit. And while Tidus's hatred for his father ends up getting overblown, I don't think Jecht was exactly a good father. First of all, he eventually became a pretty heavy drinker, and, speaking from personal experience as someone who grew up with an alcoholic father, it's rough having to deal with that. It's hard to be a good father if you're drunk all the time, though the game never really explores this aspect more than incidentally mentioning it in one flashback. Secondly, Jecht's inability to show genuine affection for Tidus is essentially what destroyed their relationship. The only thing he knew how to do was try to be tough on him in hopes of motivating him to become better, which obviously backfired because Tidus never really knew his father cared about him because he never told him. In Dissidia, that's one of the things Tidus mentions that he always wanted from Jecht: Positive affirmation. He needed to be told that he was doing something right, but that never happened. Then Jecht disappeared from his life, Tidus's mom basically gave up the will to live as a result, and that amplified the hatred even more. But the good thing about Jecht was that he changed. He eventually gave up drinking after he attacked a shoopuf while he was drunk and Braska had to pay all the money he had as compensation (and talking to Auron about that is one of my favorite optional dialogues in the series, so awesome). He still had difficulty expressing how he felt about Tidus, as is evident in the sphere you find in Macalania Woods, but he does manage to get better (although he did have to say it off camera where he couldn't be seen because of how hard it was for him), and it's cool how you can see how he really did care for him from his dialogues with Auron. It was pretty interesting watching how he changed gradually through watching those Jecht Spheres (all of which were pretty neat, too). His gradual development sort of mirrors Tidus's own as well, as both of them eventually become so motivated by the resolves of the summoners they followed that they eventually gave up going home and joined the pilgrimage wholeheartedly. But it's all the stuff that happens in the scenes you see at Zanarkand and when you finally meet him in person inside Sin that makes me love Jecht. I love the scene where he decides to become Braska's Final Aeon. He seems to feel a sense of regret for knowing he failed with Tidus, and he thinks of this as a way to make his life count for something. Then he promises Auron that he'll find a way to break the cycle once and for all, and he did. He showed a lot of faith in his son to send Auron to watch over him until the day he brought him to Spira so that he could kill him and end the cycle for good. Not to mention, how hardcore does Jecht have to be to be able to control Sin long enough to bring Tidus through to Spira? Aw yeah The scene right before you fight Braska's Final Aeon is one of my favorites in the series. I just think it's great. Jecht: "Hey." '' ''Tidus: "Hi." '' ''Jecht: "Hah! You got tall, but you're all bones! You eating right, boy? You've really grown." '' ''Tidus: "Yeah, but you're still bigger." Jecht: "Well, I am Sin, you know." Tidus: "That's not funny." Jecht: "Well, then... I mean...you know. Let's end this." Tidus: "Dad?" Jecht: "Yeah?" Tidus: "I hate you." Jecht: "I know, I know. You know what you have to do." Tidus: "Yeah." Jecht: "I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be Sin. Completely. I'm glad you're here now. One thing, though... When it starts, I won't be myself anymore. I won't be able to hold myself back. I'm sorry." Tidus: "That's enough. Let's finish this, okay?" Jecht: "You're right. Well, then... Let's go!" Tidus: "I promise this'll be quick! Hit me with all you got, Dad!" I just think this scene is well done. Tidus and Jecht are both at a loss for words and don't really know what to say (For all the talk that Tidus is a crybaby, he has a hard time expressing how he really feels as well, hence why he still tells Jecht he hates him at the very end even though he doesn't really mean it. I'm glad he does finally mention that he was glad to have him as his father before he faded away though). "You were always such a stiff, but that's what I liked about you." -'' Jecht The MANLIEST OF MEN The MANLIEST MAN of a character gaming has ever seen. Dude does nothing but play Blitzball, beat his wife, beat his kid, drink, make fun of his family some more, drink more, screw random women and then beat his kid once more for good measure. And who came blame him? He, the MANLIEST OF MEN, fathered an intellectual mutant. Of course he's bitter, and you spend all of Final Fantasy X viewing more and more memories of this. Before the events of FFX, Jecht went on a summoning journey with Braska and Auron. Auron of course lets on more than he knows, Braska is long since dead and Jecht is presumed dead or missing. If you don't already know what this means, you haven't played many JRPGs. In Dissidia, Jecht is the MANLIEST character in the game, capable of instantly killing anything once the player masters his manual input combos. Most notably he employs the JECHT BACKHAND to block most attacks, and the ULTIMATE SUPER MEGA ULTRA JECHT SHOT Mk 2 in which he throws a meteorite at whatever idiot decided to fight him. MANLY MAN, indeed. The answer to all life's problems: Not MANLY enough. Jecht does not have such issues, and thus BACKHANDS whatever he goddamn well wants. "Spoil FFX for me. I'm never going to play that game so I want to know if Jecht's going to be another Auron or another Sin." -XxSoulxX, on the Phoenix Wright vs Jecht match Examples of MANLINESS In this video, Jecht takes a Spiral Cut to the face, doesn't flinch, then breaks Tidus in half like the little bitch he is. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bbRdf2QyoU Contest History '''Win-Loss Record:' 2-1 Winter 2010 Contest - Varia Division - 14 Seed * Varia Round 1 -- Defeated (3) Phoenix Wright, 26287 52.70% - 23592 47.30% * Varia Round 2 -- Defeated (6) Ratchet, 26156 56.16% - 20416 43.84% * Varia Semifinal -- Lost to (10) Zelda, 30156 40.28% - 44712 59.72% * Extrapolated Strength --- 47th Place 25.54% Jecht had to make his contest debut to show his little boy how it was really done. After Tidus had been in all eight contests and never reaching the third round, Jecht made it to the third round in his contest debut (the only FFX character to make it that far in his first contest appearance). Although Jecht's two wins were considered to be disappointing in terms of margin of victory, he went out on a high note, breaking 40% on Final Fantasy XIII's release date. How much of an effect that had on the result is uncertain, but Jecht certainly made his impact felt in this contest. Hopefully, we'll see him back next year. Category:Contest Histories